


The boys going out to rob an Ikea

by ThatRealKat



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Multi, why the fuck am I making this. Um. Yea lets just let this happen.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRealKat/pseuds/ThatRealKat
Summary: Yea so basically.  Yknow what actually I don't think this even warrants a description, it is what it is.
Kudos: 9





	The boys going out to rob an Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> This will uh, be in Chihiros POV, idk why.

Welp.. here we are. Standing in the Ikea parking lot.

I was practically clinging onto Mondo's arm, if I let go I might have been tempted to bail. At least.. At least I'm doing better then Taka, he's currently put on a backpack leash for trying to escape.. Can't blame.

"Well, um.. we're here. What now?" I asked hesitantly.

Mondo's response came almost instantly. "Think of is as, uh, a bondin' experience. Besides, I need somethin'."

I was about to object, but Mondo had already kicked the door open, and practically dragged me and Taka inside... The building was dimly lit, which makes sense, you wouldn't expect people going to a walmart at 4 in the morning, right..? Most of the shelves were cleared off already, and there were no workers in sight. Strange, why would Mondo need something at this hour, shouldn't he just wait until morning..?

Taka seemed to agree, as he was flailing his arms around, yelling objections.

"MONDO, WE NEED TO GO, THE STORE IS CLOSED. WE CAN COME BACK WHEN IT OPENS IN THE MORNING-"

Mondo placed a hand on Taka's mouth, effectively muffling him. As we strolled along the aisles, I started to realize just how big the place is... So many shelves, I don't even know where Mondo is even trying to go at this point.

Finally, Mondo stopped in front of an aisle, and started to scan it's contents. Since the stores was so dimly lit, it was hard to see what was on the shelf.. But Mondo must have found what he was looking for, as he let out a satisfied grunt.

I looked at him, then back at the shelf. "Did you.. find what you were looking for?"

Mondo nodded, and raised up the item. It was.. a lamp. He went out to an Ikea at 4 in the morning, to get a lamp. I stood there, dumbfounded. Luckily, Taka expressed my confusion for me. 

"YOU COULD HAVE WAITED UNTIL THE STORE OPENED TO GET YOUR LAMP, THERE WAS NO NEED TO GET IT NOW-"

And Mondo muffled him again. Fun.

"Can we.. go now..?"

"Fuck yea."

And with that, Mondo dragged us out of the Ikea, lamp in hand..

We got arrested the next day for breaking and entering, and Mondo also got charged with theft. How lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. WELL THIS WAS CERTAINLY SOMETHING-


End file.
